Kaosu o Toki Toraberu
by StarFire55
Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, how will they dea? With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back.
1. Chapter one: Krad Thieving?

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter One: Krad…Thieving?**

_A/N: well this is different from what I usually write, since it's usually Inuyasha, but this time it DN Angel! YAY!_

_Anyways this is a story I am writing with some help from one of my friends, so it's like a co-written story, but not really, she's also my beta._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or it's characters, but I do have my twisted imagination. Muahahaha :cough:.:cough::hack::hack: XX_

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_-blah- - thought between Krad/Satoshi (later chapters)_

_blah - thought between Daisuke/Dark (later chapters)_

"You want me to WHAT!" Krad nearly screamed. Noting the thief's wandering eyes and slight blush he quickly redirected them, "Look up here!" Krad stated pointing to his flawless face that held a slight scowl of annoyance.

"Aw! Come one, it'll be fun! Besides Krad you need to try new things. I mean it has to be boring just cooking and cleaning all day." Dark pleaded with large innocent amethyst eyes. 'There is no way he can resist this face'

"I do NOT cook and clean all day!" Krad yelled, "Just because I cook for you and cleaned your clothes that **_one_** time, does not mean I'm a HOUSEMAID!"

"Now boys, deep calming breathes. You need to be relaxed and focused when you go to steal Past Renewal tonight at 11:00," Emiko interjected. "Besides Krad, you're already dressed so there's no getting out of it now." Emiko smiled sweetly at the confused look Krad had just developed.

"Wha?" Krad looked down startled, finally noticing that he was fully clothed in an identical thieving outfit to Dark. Reviewing his heated conversation, and just now understanding why the thief was blushing through out it. 'Wait! I was naked in front of Dark! I was naked in front of Emiko! Shit! I was naked in front of the Niwas! Why me...' "Shit."

"Krad you swore! I thought you were an angel!" Dark stated sarcastically with a playful smile.

"Ya, I'm an angel. An angel of death! Come here you stupid thief. I'm going to kill you!"

"And here I thought we were past that." Dark replied without skipping a beat. 'Taunting this bishi should never be so much fun'

"When I get my hands on you…" Cutting off the Blonde the thief stated with false surprise, "Wow Krad I never knew you felt that way towards me."

"Kill you I tell you! Kill you!"

"And here I thought we had domesticated you. Potty training and all." The Violet boy replied with a smirk.

Glaring thousands of daggers Krad heatedly responded, "Just because I cleaned your clothes that **_one_** time, does not mean I'm a HOUSEWIFE!"

"You married Dark?" Emiko asked in mock surprise yet blushing at the mental picture she had just envisioned. To shake off the disturbing images she checked the clock while exclaiming, "Oh dear! Well you two better be going or you'll be late!" Emiko continued on as she pushed Dark and Krad out the front door, "Good Luck!" she stated before lamming the door in their faces. But not before slipping a small, lightweight, black object into Dark's pocket.

"Uh…married huh?" Amethyst eyes questioned.

"Shut up."

: 4 yrs prior :

"DARK!" Krad yelled with psychotic anger, while pulling a White feather out of his matching cloak. "Today we end this. I will kill you once and for all!"

"Heh! Like that will happen, were just to attached to each other to let this end. Besides I have a previous engagement with the Heaven's Twilight. See ya." Dark said with a wink as he ran off towards the center of the museum. 'I have to shake him if I am to get Heaven's Twilight'

"Dark! Dark come back here! Dark!" Krad yelled as he flew off towards bishi thief, seething with anger. (A/N: yes Krad sub-consciously thinks Dark is a bishi . ) Sending a powerful spell, used to stun not kill, Krad sent it whizzing through the air with dangerous accuracy. Unfortunately the violet boy anticipated the move and withdrew his own Black father.

: 4 years in the future :

While walking down the street towards the museum, Krad came upon an utterly disturbing thought and decided to voice it. "Why am I doing this?" He stated sounding annoyed.

"Because Emiko and I want you to," Dark replied simply.

"Right... Why do I care?"

" 'Cause you love me." The thief said sweetly while batting his eyelashes in a joking manner.

"Right-No wait! What the hell! Damn, that just made shivers run down my spine! What in all that is wholly – I mean evil - made you say that!" A slight blush began to form due to the Blonde's embarrassment and clumsy use of words.

"Well you're a housewife, and we're married so I just assumed. Don't you love me anymore, Krad?"

"I never loved you in the first place! Now shut up we're here!"

"Wow your really getting into this."

"I wish to hurt you."

"I know… I love you too."

A low growl was the Violet Bishi's only response.

After picking the lock with unknown skill Krad crept along the bushes towards the darkened museum. Dark following closely behind grinning like a madman.

"Told ya, you would enjoy this. Your a natural."

"Lets just get this over with, the police have the place surrounded, but with Satoshi-sama no longer the police commander and his father out of the way, so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Ya creepy boy and his creepy bastard of a father really gave me a lot of trouble. Though I always came out in the end." Dark exclaimed a bit too loud proudly. "Not even you could stop me, my Kraddy-kins."

"Dark…you're on thin ice." Was his last warning for the night.

: 4 yrs prior :

A burst of light was all that was seen before one could hear the thunderous blast. Which signaled the fight between two magic users going at it. (A/N: And I don't mean in a perverted sense! Dirty perverted readers...:grin:.)

"Damn you Dark! I will get you! And kill you!" The sadistic and demonic angel threatened.

"Is that all you can say Krad? Have some variety in your vocabulary!"

"Die!" (AN: I think someone is channeling Sesshomaru, must have seen to much Inuyasha.) Was the last sound before another burst of light followed by the clash of magic. This is something an ordinary person would freak out about, however the police force had backed away from the museum from sheer terror and the animalistic need for self-preservation. Yet restrained from fleeing due to unabated curiosity.

"Argh!" Krad stumbled over, clutching his chest, "Satoshi-sama… don't do this!.. I can get him.." He gasped out between pants. His Blonde strands creating a veil over his now Cerulean blue eyes.

"Heh! Looks like your losing Krad. What was that about killing me today?" Dark taunted while within' seconds of escaping into the museum's maze of halls.

"Kaitou…" Krad growled through clenched teeth, obviously in pain.

"Hehe. Looks like I win again!" Dark said as he slammed his fist in Krad's stomach efficiently rendering the angel unconscious and reverting him back into his tamer, Satoshi Hiwatari. Before sprinting in the opposite direction despite his own tamer's cries to help the injured youth on the ground.

: 4 yrs in the future :

"So what are we stealing again?" Krad asked sighing as he had given up, long ago, on trying to get out of the escapade.

"Past Renewal. Emiko says that it's a powerful Hikari artwork of unknown abilities. It was recently discovered in some ancient ruins in Egypt."

"In Egypt?" The domesticated demonic angel questioned. Surprise written across his face, with a marker by the Violet angel. "Stop that you child!" The Blonde 'shouted' in a whispered voice while vigorously wiping away the offending kanji. 'Kami why does he torture me so?'

' This is priceless, now i have to wait for just the right moment to snap a photo, thank you Emiko!' "Ya! I guess there was Hikari's there back then too." The Purple eyed bishi replied after suffering his silent bouts of laughter at the other's expense.

"Egypt?" Krad questioned stoically, still unbelieving.

"Ya with all those islands that grow those yummy olives and stuff."

"That's Greece baka."

"Wait. Isn't Greece that, that place with the sand and giant pyramids."

"No that's Egypt." 'Did he even get any form of education? I mean his tamers did but didn't he absorb any of it?'

"Oh, well are you sure?" The Kaitou challenged the more logical one's knowledge.

"Yes." The blonde stated flatly.

"Damn, I was sure that they grew olives in Egypt. At least tell me it has that big river."

"Greece? What river?"

"You know, the Denial." Dark not so wittily replied.

"That's an emotion Dark. Do you mean the Nile?"

"Isn't that, the hugest mountain?"

"Mt. Everest? That's in the Asian continent, not the African or European."

"Isn't Africa that restaurant we always pass going to creepy boy's house? Wait! I thought Europe was a flower?"

"There may be a restaurant with the name Africa, but what flower?"

"The purple one. The one that matches my wonderful hair and eyes!"

"Iris?"

"Isn't that, the Greek Goddess of love?"

"No that's Aphrodite."

"Isn't she that Egyptian Goddess of the Hearth?"

"That's Bast."

"But isn't she-" The Violet one attempted only to be cut off by an irritated Blonde youth, "Just forget it!"

"Fine! But isn't she-" Dark started up again. As their bantering continued for twenty minutes, the duo almost missed the 11:00 deadline.

"Crap! It's almost time!" Dark cried in dismay.

"You just had to keep asking those idiotic questions, didn't you!" Krad hissed in annoyance.

"I was confused!"

"Your always confused!"

"Am not! I'm the Great Phantom Thief Dark!" The Kaitou responded proudly, while slightly posing and puffing out his chest.

"You know what? Lets just go in!" And with that the two head into the museum, not knowing that it would be their last night in their particular time.

_AN: Well that's it for the first chapter hoped you liked it! Read, Rate, and Review!_


	2. Chapter two: Picture Time!

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter two: Picture Time!**

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel .:single tear:. but I will use the copyrighted characers as I see fit muhahahaha_

_P.S. Amicablenemesis is the bestest buddy ever for going over this chapter when instead she could be getting some valuable sleep! I love you Amicablenemesis!_

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_-blah- - thought between Krad/Satoshi (later chapters)_

_blah - thought between Daisuke/Dark (later chapters)_

: Still 4 years in the future :

"Daisuke." Emiko chimed up to her redheaded son, head popping out from the around the corner. Her brown hair shifting slightly and brown eyes twinkling with humor.

"Ya mom?" Daisuke replied sitting up from the couch in which he had previously fallen asleep on. Red eyes slowly blinked the weariness away. His red hair ruffled more than usual; he rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out and looked towards his mother.

"Dark and Krad just left to steal Past Renewal, so maybe you should go see your bluenette friend. With Krad gone I'm not sure who is making dinner for him." Emiko said smirking at the thought of getting Krad to cooperate, that in it's self was more actually challenging then stealing artworks, even when he was evil.

"Wait, Krad went out thieving! Satoshi-kun's all alone for dinner!" Daisuke asked, eyes widening at the new information, sleepiness long forgotten. "Mom, I'm going over to Satoshi's! I don't know when I'll be back! Bye!" Daisuke ran out the door completely forgetting that it was almost 10:00P.M. and dinner was long over. Leaving the door open in his wake, still swinging back and forth on it's hinges from the roughness it was dealt.

"Hehe, Dai-chan, you're so predictable. I do hope you'll make sure that Satoshi-kun is all right for tonight. Even though he's a Hikari and I should dislike him, I don't. And I especially don't like the idea of a child his age living by himself." She mused to herself while smiling, her red lips twitching at the thought of her son's predictable kindness.

"Emiko, are you talking to yourself again?" A call was heard from upstairs, and sent Emiko swerving her head toward the sound.

"Eh! No, of course not dad!" Emiko stated nervously, laughing lightly at being caught.

: With Daisuke :

With feet pounding on the roadway, Daisuke sprinted towards his bluenette friend's house. After a good eight minutes he reached the mansion that the boy genius resided in. Ringing the doorbell, he stood puffing air in and out, waiting for the door to open.

The door slowly creaked open and their stood Daisuke's friend, Krad's alter ego, and Dark's "arch enemy", Satoshi Hiwatari or Hikari. However he preferred it at the time. Blue eyes blinked at the sight of his breathless red haired friend. "Daisuke, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I'm making sure your not alone, and making you dinner, and I think you should know that Dark is a bad influence on Krad, 'cause Krad's going out thieving with Dark, and they're going to steal this artwork made by your family, but you probably knew that, not that Krad's stealing, but that Dark's stealing a Hikari artwork, 'cause that's basically all he steals, and-"

"Daisuke. Calm down, and slowly tell me. One subject at a time."

"Uh...okay, sorry about that. So anyways, I came to keep you company and to make you dinner. Though I have to warn you I'm not as good as Krad. By the way, how did Krad become such a good cook?" Daisuke asked after taking deep breaths, after all he had sprinted all the way over.

"Well I've never figured that out. Why don't you come in?" Satoshi said while scratching his head in a confused manner.

"Okay!" Daisuke chirped and skipped happily in through the doorway, and on into the hallway. Following closely to Satoshi as they walked through the big mansion and into one of the many living rooms.

"Oh, and Daisuke? Did you know that it's a little after 10:00 and it's long past dinner?" Satoshi inquired while turning his head towards Daisuke and tilting it slightly. A few blue strands finding their way towards his eyes that were sparkling with amusement. Which only cause to draw Daisuke's attention to the blue depths. Inadvertently causing him to stutter and a light pink tint to appear.

"Eh? Uh…but...and…mom...uh…well at least... I could make you a snack!" Daisuke said cheerfully after sputtering about before hand. (A/N: Isn't Daisuke adorable when he's flustered? -)

"Hm. That would be nice, thank you Daisuke." Satoshi answered with a slight yet warm smile, his eyes warming a bit from their icy core.

"It's no problem at all. I mean you have to be hungry, because Krad came over pretty early. He wouldn't have had time to prepare you a meal. Mom wanted to be sure his outfit would fit properly, and there was that problem of getting him into it… Uh, I think I fell asleep around that time…" Daisuke trailed off. While his face had slowly gotten redder as he spoke, thinking back to how Emiko planned to get his outfit on.

Satoshi and Daisuke started towards the kitchen when Satoshi suddenly remembered something Daisuke said at the door. Eyes widening in surprise and shock, he turned to Daisuke to make sure he had heard right. "Wait. Did you say that Krad went with Dark to steal an Hikari artwork?"

"Ya. Mom and Dark wanted Krad to try out thieving. They said it would be a good experience for him. Personally, I think that Krad will never want to steal ever again after what they put him through by just getting him ready. Actually I'm not even sure when he went along with it. I mean, wasn't he like 'the hunter' throughout the whole stealing/capturing/killing phase of our lives?" Daisuke acknowledged.

Daisuke had turned around backwards towards Satoshi, though still continued walking. Managing with grace second-hand to him, as he avoided all objects and walls that stood in his path. While Satoshi looked on with eyebrows raised in surprise of this skill.

"Why do I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very interesting day…?" Satoshi stated as he sighed and bent his head forward a bit in thought. 'I don't feel like listening to Krad complain tomorrow…ugh…or listen to Dark ramble on about Krad for hours on end… Not that it would be much different then any other conversation with the thief...' Rising once again, he readjusted his glasses that had slipped down and walked faster to catch up with Daisuke. Who had already begun rummaging around in his kitchen.

"I have no clue what gave you that idea." Daisuke replied. Ginning a bit before sticking his head in one of the many bluish-white cupboards of the extremely clean kitchen.

"Dark is starting to wear off on you, I'm not too sure I'm likening that…" Satoshi sighed again and started to help Daisuke rummage for food. After all, if he had to be alone tonight he might as well be alone with Daisuke.

: With Dark and Krad :

Dark and Krad silently crept though the dark museum, waiting for anyone or anything to pop out. Because who knows? When it comes to Hikari artwork, nothing is predictable. Especially when Dark is involved.

"Hey Krad, did you hear that?" Dark started while looking at the golden-blond headed figure in front of him. He shifted nervously on his feet, and hesitantly looked around. Directing his eyesight on Krad once again, he jumped slightly when he realized that Krad was nowhere in sight.

"Krad?" Dark hesitantly whispered, looking around, and crouching a little. Peering through the heavy darkness that surrounded him completely, which seemed to suddenly get a bit thicker.

"Krad…?" Dark called once again, becoming more and more nervous by the second. Maneuvering most of his weight to one foot, he slowly started turning around to get a better look at the room he was in.

The room itself was nothing out of the ordinary; same beige colored walls and floors as the rest of the rooms. However there was a light shimmering over near one of the corners. It was a small shinny light. Located in the far right corner of the room and was peculiar since Dark couldn't tell what it was from.

"Come on Krad, this isn't funny!" Dark pleaded still in a whispered voice, while walking towards the small light to his right.

"Krad…? Krad, come on! Krad?" Dark whimpered in increasing fear. Feeling something brush up behind him, he quickly turned around, only to be greeted with nothing but air. Not a trace of anything having been there. At this point Dark started to freak out.

Another brush against his left side sent Dark into a twirling motion towards the direction. Which resulted in him losing his footing and falling flat on his toned ass (A/N: -), wide eyes peering into the darkness. The light was no longer seen since it had completely disappeared leaving the trained Kaitou completely surrounded in darkness and shaking. The half moon was covered with thick, black clouds. Thus allowing no light to enter through the windows. He was utterly alone in the dark.

Suddenly the emergency lights flipped on, and violet eyes were able to see again. Feeling yet another brush against his right side, Dark quickly turned around. Only to come face to face with something he never would have guessed causing him to jumping up a couple feet in the air.

The look of terror, surprise, and shock written on his face. Click Flash The violet Bishi's image was now permanently recorded by Krad. The bright flash of light shook Dark out of his trance and he gapped like a fish out of water.

"Krad!" Dark yelled in surprise. Eyes still dilated from the flash and eyebrows raised.

"Yes Dark?" Krad answered sweetly and innocently, his eyes glinting with amusement and lips twitching into an almost small smile. Yet it was more likely along the lines of a smirk.

"That's my camera!" Dark shouted slightly though still in shock.

"Yes Dark, yes it is." Krad stated simply, with a hint of humor laced in every word.

"You **_stole_** my camera! Oh my god! You **_stole_** my camera!" Dark was finally, yet slowly, comprehending what was going on. "You planned this, didn't you!" Dark shrieked, now flustered. Realizing the picture that had been taken was of him in a most vulnerable state.

"I suppose so. You didn't really think I would let you get away with having it all to yourself, now did you?" The blonde, finding this very humorous, was having a hard time keeping his laughter in. 'Heh, this is sweet payback for forcing me to do this. Revenge is sweet, especially when its so much better then what you are avenging.'

"But-but-but…" Dark stammered uncontrollably, glancing cautiously towards the corner again.

"What's the matter now Dark?" Krad asked sounding somewhat annoyed. Though truthfully is highly amused for he knew what question was coming.

"There was that light…that shinny light…" Dark quietly stated more to himself then to Krad.

With an elegant eyebrow raised Krad questioned, "What light? Dark there was no shinny light that I saw." Lips twitching yet again, Krad finished the statement in his head, 'I didn't see it. But that doesn't mean I was unaware of it…hehe…this should teach you Kaitou.'

"But the light!" Dark shouted distressed. 'Maybe I imagined it…But it seemed so real...'

"Oh, did you mean that light?" Krad asked pointing to the very same corner Dark had crept toward earlier.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent reply while violet eyes slowly turned towards the direction the finger directed. Only to come face to face with a wall … that had a light on it. A shinny, little light… That looked distinctly like a light produced by a flashlight, but not any kind of flashlight. No, his personal flashlight, the flashlight that Dark always carried with him wherever he went. His adorable flashlight that he loved – well loves – so much.

"Koi?" Dark spook softly and turned towards his blonde counterpart.

"Yes Dark?" Krad answered with a smirk, arms loosely crossed. Grasping the flashlight in one hand and camera in the other.

"You're an ass sometimes." Dark stated while sighing. 'I have to admit…he got me good.'

"I know." Krad's smirk grew, taking on a very Dark-like appearance.

"Okay, lets go get that artwork, we're already late." Dark righted himself and walked somewhat less passionately towards the main room with Krad following behind. Within' it lay the artwork for all to see.

The duo skillfully dodged the poorly set traps and watchmen with ease. They shortly arrived in the center of the museum, used for displaying the most recent artworks. In the center was Past Renewal, a unique but wonderful piece of art. It was a sculpture of a two dragons circling a mirror of diamond. The dragons were made of a clear crystal and their eyes were sparkling sapphires.

The likeness of the statue was so perfect that one would naturally think the dragons to be real. The work enticed the two thieves as they gazed upon the magnificent work of art made by a Hikari.

"Well, lets get this over with and get back, so I can go home." Krad stated as he walked up to the sculpture, pulling a black bag that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. He went towards the artwork, waiting for Dark to disarm the alarms, glancing back impatiently at his temporary partner.

"Ya, ya, I'm going." Dark said in a disinterested tone as he disarmed the security.

" 'Bout time! I thought you were a master thief." Krad stated smirking once again, while reaching over to grab the sculpture.

When his had touched it however, the room started to warp, and the mirror started to emit an intense sapphire light Almost blinding the two in the room.

"Dark!" Krad yelled, slightly panicked. Unsure of what was going on and not being able to see anything only heightened the fear.

"Krad!" Dark shouted frantically, trying to focus his eyes and search for his companion. Yet having no luck due to the mirror's light.

: 4 yrs prior :

"Heh! This is too easy!" Dark stated cockily, while running down the museum halls towards the painting that he was stealing that night.

The painting, Heaven's Twilight, was a beautiful piece of art from the Hikari family. Though recently discovered, the painting was thought to be forever lost during the cultural reform. However due to some excavations, it was recently unearthed and immediately displayed in the local museum.

The Kaitou arrived at the main hallway, only to suddenly stop and cover his eyes with his arms in fear of being blinded. A bight, sapphire light was emanating from the center of the room. It was so bright that it lit up the entire museum including the outside, by way of windows, duh.

The room started to morph and some of the artworks began to switch locations back and forth with other artworks. The light increased in intensity, and was growing at an exponential rate. Dark not knowing what was going on, but just held fast and waited for the light to start dying down.

When the sapphire light finally dissipated, Dark was looking at himself, but he was in different cloths. Looking slightly older, yet still the same as ever. His train of thought did not follow normal thought processes, oh no not for Dark's psyche. It just consisted of random and spur of the moment thoughts. Those very thoughts running through his head he decided to voice out loud. "Wholly shit who are you? Are you me? Am I not me? Damn we're sexy!"

His look-a-like just stood there and blinked a couple of times and then replied in a very Darkish way by puffing his chest out as always, "Damn straight I'm sexy! I'm Phantom Thief Dark! … Uh, you wouldn't happen to know what is going on here would you?" The older Dark asked, while scratching his head in a confused manner and laughing slightly. He was only to stop suddenly when an incredibly disturbing thought crossed his mind. 'SHIT! What the hell happened to **_Krad_**!'

_AN: Read, Rate, and Review please!_


	3. Chapter three: Frying Pan of Doom

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter three: Frying Pan of Doom**

_Disclaimer: (lawyers glare) I don't' wanna say it! (They slowly reach into their brief cases for unknown papers of hidden judicial powers) Okay! Okay! Don't sue! I don't own DN Angel..._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_-blah- - thought between Krad/Satoshi (later chapters)_

_blah - thought between Daisuke/Dark (later chapters)_

:In the museum:

"You can't be Phantom Thief Dark, I'm Phantom Thief Dark!" The first Dark said in response to the previous statement. Looking somewhat annoyed and utterly confused, he huffed and tilted his weight back a bit to get a better look at his 'look-a-like.'

They looked exactly alike with two exceptions: The 'look-a-like' was wearing different clothes and looked ever so slightly older. While the younger thief was taking in the appearance of the older thief, the 'look-a-like' did the same. His eyes widening slowly at what was going on.

Disregarding the Dark that was examining him with the most perplexed of expressions he began looking around the room, rather frantically. The 'look-a-like' glanced back to where Past Renewal was supposed to be. Yet could not find any trace of it, instead he found Heaven's Twilight.

"What the Hell!" The older Dark yelled, observing the painting closely. With eyes widening more (if possible at this point), and eyebrows practically rising off his forehead. A mumbled "shit" escaped his lips.

The more youthful Dark, having finished checking his other self out, rose an eyebrow at the mumbled a swear word. 'I don't curse...? Often.' So he sat and waited for an explanation. After all he had no idea what was going on, and it seemed his 'look-a-like' did.

"I think I know what happened, which if I'm right, I'm in bbbiiiigggg trouble!" Dark sighed heavily and looked fully at what he thought was most likely his past self. Taking a deep breath he began to explain.

Skimming how in his time he went to steal a Hikari artwork called Past Renewal and that a blinding sapphire flash erupted when his partner touched it. He went on telling the other Dark that the next thing he knew, he was here looking at his past self.

"Wait, your from the future?" Other Dark asked incredulously.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure, 'cause you're here stealing Heaven's Twilight, right?" Dark explained, his hand coming to his face and slight scratching an itch his cheek.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" The other Dark asked growing more suspicious.

"That's simple. I know that I'm from the future, 'cause I already stole it!" Dark stated proudly as he puffed out his chest, again for the second time. Tilting his head at his past self and giving a wink/smirk he stated, "Well now, now that's all explained, I vote that we help me get back to my time. My partner is probably really worried by now." Dark snorted as an after thought about Krad. 'Ya, I'm sure he's real worried, probably thinks this is my payback for the stunt earlier.'

"Partner? Since when do I need a partner?" Past Dark asked perplexed.

"Well I suppose he's not really my partner, more like a temporary apprentice. Though how he was able to get through all that security with out setting anything off, and how he was able to pick that lock without any training is kinda weird…" Dark trailed off and looked up deep in thought.

"So… I'm teaching someone how to steal? Well I am Dark Mousy... It could be fun." Past Dark said rather proudly.

"Ya, something like that, I mainly wanted to drag him along to see what his reaction to the whole thieving thing would be. I mean seeing the other side is important now and then." Dark smirked at the mental image of literally dragging Krad with him to go thieving, kicking and screaming all the way.

"Other side?" Past Dark questioned curiously. 'Other side... So he stopped thieves? Who is this guy?'

"Ya, he was previously a hunter." Dark explained rather cockily at the fact he had 'converted' a hunter into a thief's apprentice.

"A hunter, like creepy boy or Krad?" Replied past Dark, eyes widening when he discovered his first guess was right.

"He-" The elder Dark started, but was cut off with a familiar yell.

"Dark!" A yell was heard echoing through the corridors of the museum.

"Krad! Damn it! I thought I knocked him out for a good couple of hours!" Past Dark half yelled and half grumbled to himself. Annoyed at the fact that he would have to face his other self again.

"Hm? Krad?" 'Look-a-like' Dark questioned to himself. Turning slightly around towards the noise.

Just then Krad came in through the doorway. But it wasn't the Krad that past Dark was expecting, no, not at all. It was in fact a Krad that was wearing an identical outfit to his future self. Also he was carrying a black bag that looked like it had something stuffed into it, poorly.

"Dark! There you are! Thanks a lot for leaving me! Anyways I got the sculpture so lets go-oOh! What the HELL! Why are there TWO to you! One is enough!" Krad yelled in surprise and jumped back. This was due to the fact of seeing two Darks in front of him and his worst nightmare coming true.

"Funny thing. The reason, hehe… we were transported into the past. You remember that pretty blinding light show? Ya, that nice little Hikari artwork decided to up and transport us here. Funny isn't it?" Dark replied laughing lightly with a smirk one his face, and eyes sparkling with delight. Partially because of the look on Krad's face and partially because he knew this would be one hell of a night ahead.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" Past Dark stated with a frozen expression of surprise.

"I think I broke him…" Krad mumbled shifting slightly and looking at past Dark then towards the Dark from his time in an attempt to figure out what to do.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" Past Dark continued on, losing expression in his face.

"Nah. Probably just shock, should wear off soon." Dark replied seemingly uncaring. After all, he'd know best.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" Past Dark eyes drooped back to their normal size and lost any and all expression.

"You think? Since when did you become all-knowing and intelligent?" Krad asked sarcastically.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" Past Dark still continued on this time more stoically then he began.

"Why my Kraddy-kins, I've always been intelligent, you're just now noticing." Dark stated proudly with his signature smirk.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" And still past Dark continued on with no expression on his face or in his eyes, the phrases almost coming out as a quiet chant.

"Ya right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Krad replied even more sarcastically than his last comment.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" And continuing, with no expression…let's just say he was a broken record…

"I want my candy then!" Dark shouted rather joyfully, trying his best to piss the once hunter off.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing…Krad in my clothing…Krad stealing…" It's the broken energizer bunny record …

"Oh just forget it!" Krad yelled, blushing with not only annoyance but also in anger.

"Krad in my clothing… Krad stealing… Krad stealing my clothing… Wait. Wait! WHAT!" Past Dark finally snapped out of his broken record recording and realized just what he had said. And without hesitation demanded his 'stolen clothing' back before he could realize that he, in fact, was still dressed. "Krad! Strip! Now!"

Krad blinked a couple times and replied with the very intelligent response, "Oro?" Blinking some more, he tilted his head slightly to the side, and just stared. (AN: Picture a confused puppy for his face -. Anyone guess where 'Oro?' from? If you get it I'll give you a cookie!)

Dark opened his mouth to say something, but what was only able to come out was an, "Um…ya…"

"Told you, we broke him." Krad stated in a deadpan voice.

"Krad." Past Dark said in a shocked, but quiet voice.

"Huh? Yes?" Krad answered swerving back to Dark's past self.

"You're Krad." He voiced the obvious.

"Yes…" Krad answered somewhat unsure to where this was all going. Blinking a couple times again, and golden eyes clouded with confusion.

"You're stealing." Past Dark once again voiced the obvious in a deadpan voice, fear of the response and confusion were clear in his Violet eyes.

"Um, I suppose…" Krad answered again, while bringing his hand up and rubbing the back of his neck, he looked up and trailed off in his train of thought.

"But you're Krad." Past Dark stated still in shock of seeing his enemy that had tried to kill him only minutes ago, acting docile and Stealing.

"This isn't going to go anywhere is it?" Krad asked somewhat annoyed.

"Not very likely, I agree, we broke him." Dark stated somewhat amused on how Krad was handling this situation. By the looks of it, it wouldn't be much longer before he snapped. After all if anyone knew Krad the best, it was him.

"Hm…" Krad responded dispassionately.

"But he's Krad!" Past Dark suddenly shouted and pointed to his future alter ego. However he continued until future Dark and Krad got fed up and Krad decided to do something drastic.

Whack!

With that, past Dark fell to the floor unconscious. Krad was standing above him, holding a frying pan. Sighing loudly he stated, "He was starting to seriously annoy me."

"Krad?" Dark called with a very amused yet unsure voice.

"Yes?" Krad turned to his alter ego, raising his golden eyebrows in question.

"Is that a frying pan?" Dark asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Krad muttered and looked down to his hand. There in his hand, he was holding a frying pan. Blinking once more, he sheepishly looked over to Dark and started to slightly laugh. "Hehe…I guess it is, isn't it…"

"I'm not going to ask…" Dark stated and looked down to his past self. Mumbling something undistinguishable along the lines of, "yeahsurei'mnotahousemaideventhoughicarryaroundafreakingfryingpan" (1)

"Hehe…" Krad continued on laughing nervously and looked away with a slight blush stained on his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his neck again he questioned, "So what do we do now?"

"I donno, you're the one that hit him over the head with a frying pan." Dark answered with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Huh? Aw, shit." Was Krad's only reply.

_(1) he mumbled the following: "yeah sure I'm not a housemaid even though I carry around a freaking frying pan"_

_(A/N: YAY Chapter 3 is down! and still hardly any reviews! Please people, lemme know your out there -)_

_Read, Rate, and Review Please!_


	4. Chapter four: title in chapter

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter four: Domesticated Krad vs. Flustered Domesticated Krad**

_Disclaimer: . ;; do I really need to say it again? 'Cuz if you don't know by now... Learn to read._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_P.S. :.I love my Beta.:. -_

_P.S.S. :And she loves me for writing a chappie a day: 0 )_

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_-blah- - thought between Krad/Satoshi (later chapters)_

_blah - thought between Daisuke/Dark (later chapters)_

:STILL in museum:

"This is just great. Now what are we a suppose to do?" Krad asked, groaning and rubbing his hand against his forehead. While looking over to Dark, whose golden eyes dulled due to helplessness, raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up." Dark replied, while looking down at his past self. 'He's sure is in an odd position. Maybe we should move him…or better yet, get him out of the museum. It'll be hell if we get caught.' Dark thought, reflecting on all the mayhem that was sure to erupt if the police found them like this. (AN: Me and my perverted ness, I got a baaaad thought just then…)

"Wait? Wait, for him?" Krad asked annoyed, a golden eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Uh…maybe we should take him, and get the hell out of here." Dark replied, looking around nervously, eyes scanning through the darkness for danger.

"Ah, so Dark has finally managed to get a brain. How unfortunate that it was a coward's brain." Krad taunted while bringing his arms up above his head in defeat and shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"Shut up! And lets go! You grab his head, and I'll get his feet." Dark stated annoyed, and rolling his eyes. He grabbed his past self's feet and lifted them up.

Krad, lifting the shoulders and head of his other self's past self, decided to frustrate his companion more. "You? Take the feet? And here I thought you would demand to have the head?" (AN: Again, I'm having x-rated images popping to and fro . )

"Will you be quiet! I don't want us to get caught. I'm fully aware that I may not use my brain very often, but right now we need to get out of here! Oh, and to answer your question, or rather taunt, I didn't want to deal with you refusing to take the feet." Dark replied in a hushed but threatening tone showing an incredible amount of intelligence and planning.

Krad conceded and walked along with Dark, carrying past Dark. Being to in shock to say anything. Then his brain kicked in and he began freaking out due to the fact that Dark had used his brain. 'Oh my God, Dark is thinking! Oh God, he's using his brain! He's actually using it! Holly shit! What happened here! What in the seven painful and torturous hells happened! This must be a sign of the Apocalypse!'

Dark seeing that Krad was too deep in thought to notice that they were outside, and a safe distance from the museum in some woods got an idea. Setting his past self down, and noticing Krad did the same unconsciously. Dark reached into his "secret" coat pocket and took out a small device that was used so well in a previous chapter.

Snap

Flash

Looking startled, Krad blinked at Dark before narrowing his eyes in anger at seeing the camera in his hands. "You…" He muttered in a hateful distaste, narrowing his eyes further.

"You should have been paying attention, my Kraddy-kins! Or this would have never happened, my Golden-Haired Chibi Tenshi!" Dark taunted in a singing voice while waving the offending black device around.

"You. Are. Dead. Mousy." Krad pronounced each word with force, glaring at the photographer who dared capture his image.

Lunging at Dark, Krad was surprised to meet nothing but air. By swiftly turning around in midair (A/N: Remember he does have wings), he caught an equally surprised Dark in his arms.

"Looks like I caught you…now give me that damn camera!" Krad yelled while making a grab for the innocent black object that had caused so much trouble.

Dark once expecting this to happen, took a step back. Still holding onto the camera for all that he was worth. Krad stepping back as well put all his weight into pulling Dark toward him. And he succeeded somewhat when Dark was brought forward slightly. However, unfortunately for Krad, Dark had yet to let go.

Dark wanting his camera back decided to use Krad as leverage and put one of his feet on his chest and pushed. Krad not for being undone, gave a slight groan, and managed to grab some of Dark's hair. (A/N: Flexible! And with that comment, I again receive a bad thought…) Thus causing Dark's head be pulled down and forward towards Krad.

"Hey! Let go of my beautiful hair, you jerk! Do you know how long it took me to get it like this!" Dark yelled in pain.

"You sound like a school girl, Mousy! And I won't let go until you give me that fucking, god damn, good for nothing camera!" Krad replied heatedly, showing no willingness to submit to the demand.

"Never!" Dark shouted as he pushed harder with his foot against Krad's chest, thus earning another groan of annoyance and pain from his counter part.

Gritting his teeth, Krad decided it was now or never and slammed into Dark with all of his strength. Yelling, screaming, cries, groans, and yes, even swearing from both participants erupted.

Due to the sound that was being emitted from the duo, past Dark slowly began to awaken. 'What the hell is that noise? Sounds, brutal.' Past Dark questioned while blinking his eyes and attempting to sit up. Groaning and feeling the back of his head, he decided it wasn't smart to continue on and try to stand. 'What the hell hit me!'(A/N: A frying pan lmao!)

"Fuck! Damn you Krad! It's Fuckin' mine!" Past Dark heard and turned to the source. There on the green forest floor was his future self and Krad wrestling it out over something. That something he didn't know, but whatever it was, must be something that both of them needed desperately. But there were random flashes and clicks here and there.

"Give me that god damn piece of shit!" Krad yelled, now furious while taking a dive towards the black object in Dark's hands.

"Nooooo! It's mine!" Dark yelled and tried to protect his treasure by hugging it towards his chest, this resulting in Krad slamming into him once again.

Past Dark looked on in shock and amusement in seeing the two become a Hodge posh of tangled limbs. Though he was broken out of his trance by a scream of something he really didn't want to know about.

"Where the **_fuck_** do you think your god damn, fucking, hand is Dark!" Krad screeched loudly, glaring at Dark. (AN: Screeched? Krad? Na! Think of it as a high-pitched sexy yell ) Though due to the fact that he was so flustered, it had little to no effect on the violet bishi.

Past Dark starting where his future self's shoulder was, followed the arm down, all the way to where the arm meet the wrist. Through he couldn't see the hand attached to that wrist because frankly it was in between Krad's legs.

"Oh! Oh my! Uh…I'm not seeing this, I'm not hearing this." Past Dark chanted and put his hands to his ears and started shaking it in denial of the situation.

The next thing past Dark knew was that there was a loud bang, a painful groan, and a flustered huff. Opening his eyes slowly he saw his future self on the ground, moving a little here and there, while he was groaning in pain, and lets not forget the smoldering. He then looked over to Krad and saw that is golden eyebrows were twitching and his face and neck were deep red.

"Uh…ya…I don't want to know…ever." Past Dark mumbled and looked around himself more carefully. He took note that they were in the forest near the museum that he was so used to stealing artwork from.

"Well, now what?" A flustered Krad questioned, opening one eye towards the two Darks.

"We should probably go to Emiko's..." Past Dark muttered in a hesitant voice, still slightly unsure of Krad.

Groaning some more, Dark got up from the ground and nodded his head in silent agreement.

"So let's get going." Past Dark stated and began walking home.

"Yes." Krad nodded and began to follow.

"Hey wait for me! Kr-whoops!" The typically graceful Dark yelled as he tripped and fell right into Krad who had turned towards the yell.

Everything would have been fine; if when Dark had tripped he had kept his head down. However, as fate would have it, he looked up at the same time as Krad looked down. The chaotic end result, Dark and Krad lip locking on the ground.

Three sets of eyes widened, two of which more so than the other, was the only reaction to the interesting result of the fall. That was until Dark and Krad broke apart from kissing. Which was surprisingly after a good 3 to 4 minutes.

Reddening to that of a color that rivaled a ripe tomato, Krad decided to voice his new opinion of the thief. "DARK! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED THIEF!" And with that, Krad punched Dark squarely in the nose, sending him flying into a tree.

"This is going to be an interesting week." Past Dark uttered, looking over to an extremely flustered and equally angered demonic angel. "Very interesting indeed..."

_(A/N: Read, Rate, and Review!)_


	5. Chapter five: The ongoing ‘Do not’ ,

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter five: The ongoing 'Do not' , 'Do too' Battle**

_Disclaimer: . ;; do I really need to say it again? 'Cuz if you don't know by now... Learn to read._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_So sorry about not updating in a while, my computer decided to up and die on me…I was between being depressed and angry, but it's all-better now, so I'm happy! Anyways sorry for the wait! I made this chap longer then usual because of it…although it doesn't have much of a plot…But not to worry! I'll start on the story's plot in the next chapter I promise! There's going to be psycho dragons, a hero-worshipping police officer, school, and surprises all around!_

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_-blah- - thought between Krad/Satoshi (later chapters)_

_blah - thought between Daisuke/Dark (later chapters)_

: On the Road :

"Owie!" Dark complained in an annoying manner, holding his nose. "Why did you have to hit me Krad? It was an accident!" Dark stated while thinking back to what had occurred. Rubbing the back of his head, he muttered, "Damn he hits hard, I went flying into a tree…over did it a bit."

Growling, Krad turned away though not before sending a hard glare and then continued walking ahead of the thief. Holding his head high, he prayed that no one had seen the ever so light blush that graced his cheeks. Krad wasn't an idiot, he knew when he made a mistake, and this he knew was in fact, a mistake.

"Are you two going to be like this the whole way to Emiko's?" Past Dark asked somewhat annoyed at the two's antics. At this point he couldn't even stand himself.

"Hn." Krad replied dispassionately while continuing to act like he didn't care.

"Fine! I'm sorry! So incredibly sorry! Happy! Geezes! Hey, wait a minute!" Dark eyes widened dramatically. He looked towards his past self, "Why are you so calm about everything, anyways?" Dark asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. (AN: He has his moments of lucidness! - As rare as they may be...)

"You're from the future. Krad is stealing…I kinda can't really get anymore shocked then I am as it is. So I guess the whole you-accidentally-falling-and-kissing (to which point Dark felt a slight shudder pass though is body)-Krad didn't really effect me…" Past Dark replied sheepishly.

"Huh? Well that's, uh, nice…? Well anyways, Krad did you hear me? I apologized, and that doesn't happen very often... You know that! And it wasn't even my fault! I mean it's not like I purposely tripped just so I could kiss you! I can do that whenever I want to…why would I set the whole thing up? It's too much trouble, honestly. Just go back to your normal self, it's boring when you're ignoring me!" Dark ranted all in one eccentric breath. The whole while Krad was caught between fuming and being in shock that Dark was using his brains. Again.

Wham!

As the sound echoed throughout the surrounding area, it left behind a twitching Dark on the ground. Krad had decided to be angrier than shocked; after all he had a reputation to uphold. Yet because of the random display of violence that released his all of his stress Krad had remarkably calmed down.

"Um…I'm not asking and pretending that I didn't hear that…" Past Dark muttered nervously, 'Wonder if he feels better?'... "Wonder if he feels better?" Not realizing that he said actually said it out loud or that Krad heard him.

"Hm? Surprisingly that wasn't as satisfying as it usually is…" Krad answered the thief's rhetorical question.

"Huh? Oh, really, hehe…" Dark stuttered out. 'Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud…Hmm…I wonder what exactly their relationship with each other is…I wonder how our relationship will be? "I mean it's not like I purposely tripped just so I could kiss you! I can do that whenever I want to…why would I set the whole thing up?" Do I really want to know the story behind that?'

"Yes…I don't have Daisuke whining about me hitting Dark, or Satoshi-sama snorting at the immaturity of the situation. But he is always smirking at seeing Dark get pummeled into the ground… multiple times, in one day." Krad stated depressively, then with widening eyes he uttered, "Oh My God! I actually miss that! I'm actually missing those two! And it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet! That's just...depressing. So very depressing…" Krad trailed off shaking his head finally in acceptance of his chaotic and crazed life. He mentally whimpered pathetically at his thought process. Then walking over towards Dark, he poked him rather hard in the side with his shoe. "Dark" Krad voiced half-heartedly, deciding to forgive Dark, Krad commanded him to "Get up."

"You better? Are you finally over it?" Dark asked anxiously. Perplexed as to why Krad was suddenly depressed, and poking him with his shoe. 'He doesn't even have the decency to use his hand, no his shoe... nice Krad, nice.'

"Hai." Krad responded and offered a hand to Dark. "Sorry I hit you." Krad apologized, "twice…" he added with delayed remorse.

Dark took Krad's offered hand and helped himself up. "Apology accepted! Now let's go to Emiko's already!" Dark said cheerfully.

"Oh...joy." Krad replied and rolled his eyes, following the now hyped up Dark skipping down the sidewalk.

"Why would I think that this is normal for them…?" Past Dark muttered pathetically, looking towards the Heavens he prayed that they wouldn't be his downfall. "How I have fallen over the years…years...years...yes defiantly years. No way in the seven hells could it have been months. Let alone weeks or days…" Past Dark hurried his pace to catch up with the two from the future and to make their way to Emiko's house.

The group of three was walking at a leisurely pace, none of them in a real hurry to get to their destination. Past Dark was to busy contemplating on the little 'show' and 'speech with too much information' that he'd witnessed from both of them.

It was after 12:00 and a good couple of hours into the next day. They were all hungry, all tired, and all emotionally unstable. It was only until they were about a two blocks to Emiko's that Dark thought of something. (A/N: surprise surprise!) Eyes widening, he stopped dead, and turned to stare a Krad. Krad feeling the burning of Dark's eyes looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with growingly pale Dark.

"...Dark?" Krad asked hesitantly, eyes showing a slight distrust. He raised an elegant eyebrow to emphasize the question. Past Dark too, looked over at hearing his name. Only to simply meet his future self's-deathly pale complexion. His strange polar opposite, Krad (A/N: duh who else?), staring at his future self in confusion.

"Um, Emiko?" Dark muttered, practically incoherently.

What about her?" Krad asked while looking around, and especially behind him for the source of his private fear. For Emiko has been known for randomly appearing behind Krad and dragging him to the kitchen to cook. Thus whenever Krad hears the name 'Emiko' he always, and subconsciously, looks behind him. Every time hoping and praying to stop Emiko before she dragged him off to cook for the family yet again.

"You're going to be a problem." Dark answered obviously.

"Dark you're not making sense." Krad stated annoyed. To which point he stopped suddenly. He raised a golden eyebrow in question. 'I tend to be confounded far to often lately...'

"I have to agree with him on that, as scary as it may be." Past Dark blurted out somewhat nervously. Looking between the two he wondered if this was better. Or if the way the two act in the present. With the whole trying to kill each other rather then help each other kinda thing. 'Well it's more like he's trying to kill me, and I'm just trying to stay alive…' Dark corrected himself.

"Emiko, Krad." Dark answered Krad's statement with ever-so-simple words, trying to get his message across.

"Dark…explain. Now." Krad warned, the threatening look in his eyes promising death to those that annoy him.

"What are we going to tell Emiko about Krad? He's suppose to be evil, remember! Trying to kill me! Why would he ever come near my house!" Past Dark practically yelled frantically, waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"Can't we just explain that due to circumstances, I've turned sane?" Krad asked incredulously. He was perplexed as to why Dark found this so troubling. 'What is with those hand gestures? I'm sure he could be using those hands for something more appropriate…Oh My God! Don't go down that road…not going down that road, not going, I'm going straight, I'm not turning, turning is bad…'

"What circumstances?" Past Dark asked curiously, suddenly calm. (A/N: He's like a moody chick -;;)

"Ya, but won't that take a while?" Dark answered, all but ignoring his past self.

"Um, what circumstances?" Past Dark asked again, somewhat annoyed at being ignored.

"Yes, but it's not like we don't have to go somewhere. We aren't on a time limit." Krad stated while rolling his golden-honey eyes.

"Hey! What circumstances!" Past Dark asked irritated, one violet eyebrow twitching.

"So? I just thought it might be a problem." Dark said while pouting, his lower lip quivering in hopes of not getting reprehended. 'With this face... he can't hurt me! I'm just too adorable! And cute, and the way my hair looks just right, and how my eyes twinkle when he... ' (A/N: This is just normal ramblings, I normally cut it out so you don't hear the same thing over and over again. -)

"…" Past Dark closed his eyes and took a deep breath in hopes of calming his nerves.

"You think everything might be a problem." Krad stated evidently, rolling his eyes once again at his alter ego's childish attitude. 'Does he ever grow up? Seriously? This is more then irritating...'

"Ya, that's nice and all, but what circumstances were you talking about?" Past Dark asked once again calmly after regenerating his tolerance level.

"I do not!" Dark exclaimed rather obnoxiously.

"You. Do. Too." Krad replied elegantly, with a haughty manner.

"I do not!" Dark replied childishly.

"Do too." Krad answered back, equally immaturely.

"Are you even listening to me?" Past Dark asked skeptically.

"Do not!" Dark cried out in a rather mock wounded manner.

"And again I say that you do too." Krad replied dispassionately. His vain efforts at remaining calm were slipping from his grip.

"Do not! You meanie!" Dark declared while pouting once more.

"Do too!" Krad stated venomously, getting agitated by the on going arguing.

"Seriously." Past Dark stated in a deadpan manner, fully expecting no one to answer.

"I'm telling you I do not!" Dark complained while yelling, trying to prove his point, his eyes narrowing daring Krad to challenge him.

"Oh please, you do to." Krad answered with a roll of his sun like eyes.

"Do not!" Dark stated somewhat angrily, his body starting to twitch.

"Do too!" Krad replied back, reverting back to his childish antics and haughty attitude. His self-composure utterly diminished.

"Hello!" Past Dark asked almost desperately, trying to get someone to answer him.

"Do not!" Dark yelled moving in closer to Krad.

"Do too!" Krad yelled equally loudly, coming nose to nose with he glared his death glare.

"Do not!" Dark growled unaffected by his counter part's glare. After all how many times has he seen the promise of death in those eyes and yet never had that promise met?

"Do too!" Krad replied through clenched teeth; veins' popping in random places showing his rather extreme displeasure.

"Future selves! Hello!" Past Dark called out, but with no luck of getting anyone's attention. Just the attention of those that were out so early in the morning, or in other words the night creatures. Due to the fact that they are, you know, nocturnal.

"Damn it! Just admit that I do not!" Dark yelled desperately trying to win the argument.

"Do. Too." Krad answered in a deadpan manner, not blinking an eye.

"Do not." Dark whined, making his appearance look as if he was about to cry.

"You don't fool me Dark, you do too, and that's final." Krad explained, to whom? No one knows, but Dark was definitely done listening…

"Why do I have the feeling I'm talking to a wall…?" Past Dark asked himself with remorse. 'This always happens to me…' (AN: Righttttt….)

"No it's not! You wanna know why! Because I do not!" Dark bellowed in reply, steam practically radiating off him.

"This isn't going anywhere, and... You do too." Krad responded in a not so mature manner.

"Am not." Dark all but muttered, hanging his head in a defeated position.

"Hm? So you are admitting defeat? You should know better than to pick a battle of intellect with me, Mousy. Because when everything comes down to it, you do too." Krad declared astutely, tilting his head up high, his golden hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Maybe I am. And this is just a dream; a very messed up dream…"Past Dark rambled on, deeply disturbed at the events surrounding him.

"You're so mean! Krad!" Dark whined in instant reaction, grabbing onto Krad's arm. And clung to him like no tomorrow.

"Shut up! Get off! And get over it!" Krad retorted annoyed, his eyebrow twitching with aggravation and displeasure.

"But KRAADDD!" Dark continued to whine, holding onto Krad's arm with all his might. His purple eyes watering up as his head tilted in and innocent-hurt manner.

"…Let's get going already, we already wasted enough time as it is." Krad sighed while he responded dispassionately. Detaching Dark from his arm he stood and glared at him. Daring Dark to cling to him again.

"Fine." Dark answered in mock hurt. Pouting but not saying anything else.

"Not to, you know, barge in or anything on your conversation. ...But what circumstances were you talking about?" Past Dark asked annoyed, his eyes betraying his curiosity and annoyance.

"Circumstances?" Krad asked in reply. In a somewhat confused manner that was exemplified as he tilted his head in question.

"What's he talking about, Krad?" Dark inquired. Gone was the mock hurt and pout that once masked his face.

"Why should I know, do I look like your past self?" Krad answered disbelievingly. 'But he is Dark, he probably didn't think of that…' (AN: Aw…poor Dark, he knows we love him!)

"Is that rhetorical?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Do you even know what rhetorical is?" Krad stated in a contemptuous voice, all the while a smirk dancing on his lips.

"No…" Dark mumbled almost incoherently.

"I thought so…" Krad retorted without even discerning Dark's mumble. Instead answering on pure instinct alone.

"Um, just forget it…" Past Dark muttered nervously. 'What the hell? They forgot already? Do they even remember what they were arguing about in the first place? I'm probably better off not asking. Geezes, I hope they're... we're... not like this all the time.'

And so the trio once again began walking to Emiko's. With Daisuke still not making a sound, and Krad and Dark finally finished arguing, what will be in store for them next? (AN: I just had to do an closure like this, it was just taunting me, I tried not to make it too corny, could have done a lot worse! MUHAHAHAHAAAA! )

_Well anyways! RR&R!_


	6. A Dictionary and Thanks

Japanese Dictionary Time!

Here are some helpful Japanese words to remember when reading a fanfiction:

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Itai – it hurts/ow

Kaitou – thief

Hikari – light

Ryuu – dragon

Neko – cat

Inu – dog

Youkai – demon/evil spirit

Youki – miasma of sorts

Hanyou – half-demon

Houshi – traveling monk

Miko – shrine maiden

Baka – idiot

Chikuso – damn

Shimitta – shit

Hari – crystal

Saiko – psycho

Shouki – purity

Ashi – evil

Kurai – dark

Kuroi – black

Shiroi – white

Arigato – thank you

Gomen – sorry

Fujo – sorceress

Furo – bath

More to come!

_And thanks so much for the reviews!_

_Vera_

_Vanilla-x_

_xoayamexo_

_eternalsailorsolarwind_

_IceAngel_

_mandi_

_And thanks for all that have read but not reviewed! Even though I would appreciate it more if you did! But thanks Anyways!_


	7. Chapter six: Outsider’s Look

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter six: Outsider's Look**

_Disclaimer: . ;; do I really need to say it again? 'Cuz if you don't know by now... Learn to read._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_This is my lovely recap of what is happen elsewhere, with the beginnings of a plot starting! Isn't it great? Well it is, so there! Anyways…on with the story!_

_On another note, sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. And if you don't believe me that I'll say this! I went to China! Nihahaha! Take that::chants 'I went to China and you all didn't':: That's my reason, it might not be plausible but who cares! It was an awesome experience! I absolutely loved it! WOOT! MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now._

_Beta- I've been busy! Sorry! And hey I went on the same trip AND I have school work! But yay we're back!_

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_/ blah / - thought between Krad/Satoshi_

_\ blah \ - thought between Dark/Daisuke_

: Back at the Museum :

"This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." A sapphire persona mumbled arrogantly on top of the museum's roof. His cold blue eyes held malice in them as he gazed towards the three figures walking away from the museum.

Blue tinted silver hair blew in the breeze, wrapping the waist long hair around the slender build of the figure radiating evil. Glinting in the moonlight as if the hair itself was made of a metallic metal, it twisted and flowed. His white robes blended in with his hair, creating an image that portrayed elegance and purity; a complete contrast to his expression.

"Now to start putting my plan into action…" The cold figure stated, a cold smirk emerging from his lips. His demonic pupils radiating a sadistic bearing. Disappearing from the roof by means of teleportation, he never took notice to the figure watching him from a distance. Matching silver demonic eyes that instead held human warmth stared off into the night.

"What are you doing Saikohari? What are you planning that involves those two angels?" A melodic whisper cut through the silent night, and then all was quiet again…

: With Satoshi :

"Commander! Commander! Are you alright?!?!" A worried young police officer asked the youth sitting against the museum wall.

"I am fine." The bluenette replied with a hint of annoyance, hoping that the inexperienced officer would leave him alone.

"Are you sure sir?" The officer in blue asked again, somewhat hesitantly.

"I assure you, I am fine." The genius commander answered, inside groaning at the young adult in front of him. 'Really I can never rely on them; they're just a bunch of idiotic fools. It's no real wonder why Dark gets past them so easily, damn that thief! He enjoys playing with them... with me. Such childish actions for someone his age.'

"Well then, if you're sure, I'll be going now…" The frazzled young man stuttered at the cold tone and scampered away, most likely to crawl up in a corner and die. For you see that particular novice had a hero-worship complex on our poor Satoshi, unfortunately for him, his hopes and dreams had just been smashed into little tiny pieces. All well, now! Back to the story!

"Damn you Dark! I will capture you! No one else will get that pleasure!" Satoshi cursed at our favorite Kaitou who wasn't even present to feel the wrath.

/ Master Satoshi /

/ Go away Krad. I'm not in the mood. /

/ You will never get rid of me. You are mine. Mine to do with as I please. /

/ I am myself, I own myself, and I will find away to rid myself of you. /

/ Haha! My dear Master Satoshi! Such accusations, but how I wonder will you fulfill those bold statements/

/ Don't worry, I promise you I will. /

/ Hmph! I'm sure you will, or at least try, haha, you shall never succeed though. Do you wish to know why/

/ I don't wish anything from you/

/ Such malice, Master Satoshi! Such Malice, haha! I shall indulge you on why you will never succeed. It is quite simple really, it's because you are mine. /

/ That is not a reason…I'm not yours. /

/ Hm? If you say so, haha, but just mull over the fact that if you ever did find away to get rid of me, I shall just take over your body and before you destroy it! So it's really hopeless, you're forever mine. You will never get rid of me/

/ … /

/ Do you see the error of your ways? Are you ready to accept that you and your body belong to me/

/ Go. To. Hell. /

/ Ha! Ha! I've already been there my dear Master Satoshi! I've already been there! Haha!/

"Damn you Krad! Damn you and Dark!" Satoshi all but screamed in the darkness of the museum. Looking down at his watch he noticed it was after 3:00 in the morning. 'Lost track of time while I was arguing with Krad…Everyone's left.' Snorting, he got up and strolled confidently out of the building and towards his home. He didn't even spare a glace back at the darkened museum.

: At Emiko's in the Present :

"Kosuke! Kosuke!" Emiko cried, almost in hysterics. "KOSUKE!"

"Emiko! What's wrong?!" Emkio's husband and Daisuke's dad asked while out of breath. Running at the sound of his wife's calling, he sprinted up from the basement.

"Dark and Krad aren't back yet, and it's already 4:30 am! They should have been back by at least midnight! It was a simple heist, and the artwork wasn't even in needs of being sealed! Something's wrong!" Emiko all but screamed, her worry and anxiety unnerving her to the point of hysterics. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide, her pacing around the room didn't help matters either.

"Emiko, calm down. I'm sure they're fine." Kosuke reasoned in a soothing tone.

"Yes you're right. I'm sure they're fine. I don't know what came over me." Emiko instantly calmed at her husband's voice, taking his strength to overcome her hysteria.

"That's okay, by the way, what art work did Dark and you decide would be good for stealing?" Kosuke asked in curiosity.

"Hm? Past Renewal. Why?" Emiko answered in confusion, narrowing her eyes in question.

"Past Renewal? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh well, maybe I'll think of it in the morning. Let's go to bed Emiko. I'm sure Dark will be back by morning and whining about eating. As well as Krad, he will most likely stay the night and be cursing Dark in the morning for waking him up. There is no need to worry right now and keep yourself awake." Kosuke guided his wife up the stairs to their bedroom, all the while massaging her shoulders to release some tension.

"Alright." Emiko replied half asleep.

: In the Past :

Mumbling over the soon-to-be argument they would have to endure when arriving at Emiko's, two phantom thieves and a demonic angel gone sane slowly worked their way to their destination. All the while Krad was trying to procrastinate in order to spend as much time as possible away from Daisuke's mother. By this point the increased calls to the young wing master by Dark, he finally managed to awaken the redhead.

\Wha?\ Daisuke muttered after first waking up.

\We're home now.\ Dark answered in a soothing voice, coaxing the young one into awareness.

\ 'kay…AHHH! Why is Krad here? In OUR outfit? And you're next to him! Aren't I in you? How are you out there? Where am I then? Holy Hell, what's going on…\ The poor confused boy managed in one breath. Even managing a very out of character spurt of profanity.

\Geez, don't hyperventilate on me, I'll explain.\ The thief responded and took a deep mental breath, \Okay, when I was stealing Heaven's Twilight there was a battle with creepy boy and Krad and I managed to knock them both out with one blow. As I was escaping there was this blinding light and then my future self was standing before me. Though I didn't really know it at the time, he explained everything and stuff. Later Krad appeared, that was kinda nerve racking, apparently he's sane now…Anyways an artwork, Past Renewal, transported them back in time. And now that we're home we have to handle Emiko, Towa, grandpa, and your dad. We should probably call up creepy boy, 'cuz as much as I don't want to admit it he could be of help. Past Renewal is the one and only clue we have currently to returning them back home. But now you need to take a deep breath and calm down.\

\…kay…\ Dai replied somewhat less than passionately.

'Wow that was easy, lets just hope Emiko will be the same.' Dark thought to himself sighing.

\Daisuke.\

\Yeah?\

\I'm going stay out for the explanation part, okay?\

\…yeah, sure.\

\You okay?\

\Just a bit shocked is all.\

\Alright.\

: Outside :

"Sooo…who wants to go first?" The older thief asked the others. "Sorry Krad it's not going to be you, 'cuz you know the old geezer and the father are trained; especially my previous tamer, Daikii. It just… wouldn't be pretty." Dark continued and looked at Krad's blank face.

"I don't know whether to be insulted that you don't think I can handle myself or moved that you care about my safety." The seraph replied in a deadpan voice.

"Well if anything happens to you, who's going to cook for me?" Dark replied happily, wanting to annoy the tenshi he was next to.

At the sound of a whack and a loud bang, the Dark from the time they were all in looked to see his future self on the ground twitching. Looking back up he took notice that the Hunter wearing black leather was currently clenching and unclenching his hands. Sweatdropping he looked back at the door and hoped to Kami that the two would pull themselves together and behave. (A/n: dark wanting them to behave? . ;)

"I had no intention of entering before you two idiots anyways." Krad stated with a huff, turning his head upwards and glared down at his other half that was currently rubbing his bruised head with his hand.

"Well I suppose that I could-" The Dark that was currently unharmed began to say, but was cut off when the door to the Niwa's house opened unexpectedly.

"Oro?" A woman with silver hair uttered as she looked on at the three. Though in her mind's reality she only saw the golden-haired tenshi that was clad in all black leather.

"Towa? Hi! Ano…Hey!" Dark all but yelled out in an attempt to say something that could prevent a possible dangerous situation getting out of hand.

"Kya!" Towa squealed and then jumped on the blonde 'thief'.

"Damn." Krad muttered as he tried to detach the bird artwork gone human avatar off his person. Squirming to try to get out of her Hugging Grasp of Binding (A/n: it needs a new name… ) that prevents any and all from getting away from her, Krad glared at Dark with an unsaid demand of: Get Her The Fuck Off.

Snickering Future Dark pulled Towa off of Krad. Saying the previous makes it sound so easy when the truth is that it was much, much harder. Having to detach her when she was using her Hugging Grasp of Binding was an almost impossible task, but being a Phantom Thief Dark just couldn't let it beat him. Prevailing after a good five minutes of struggling, groaning, swearing, and yelling from both halves, Dark was finally able to pull the silver haired woman off his golden haired seraph.

"Finally." Dark said as he held Towa tight in hopes of keeping her off Krad. There were two very important reasons for that. One being that Krad could revert and kill her, which was actually a strong possibility considering he wasn't in the best of moods that morning and night before. The other being that Dark just didn't want anyone but himself glomping the demonic tenshi.

Past Dark just looked on in shock, though on the outside there wasn't a single emotion on his face. Daisuke could believe what he was saw and promptly fainted leaving the thief alone in their mind.

"What's all that noise out here?" Emiko asked as she came to the still open door and peered out.

"Does Kami hate me? This is what I get for being a psychotic ass that went around for centuries trying to kill my other self and trying to take over my tamers. Curse my bad karma." Krad muttered as he looked towards the heavens, which he promptly stopped when he was pushed behind his other half.

"Hide." Future Dark 'yelled' in a whisper as he shoved the Hunter that was now a thief behind him and put on a smile to the mother of his tamer.

Seeing not one, but two Darks, Emiko did the only thing her mind processed. "There are two of you! Aie! This is a gift from the Gods! Kami let this not be a joke! Let it not be Wiz!" Emiko advanced to where the Dark that had different thieving clothes than the one that she produced to Dark the night prior was and proceeded to poke and prod. Continuing on until she was satisfied she moved onto Dark's hair and continued her inspection by pulling on it this way and that. "You seem real…" Emiko said more to herself then to the others in the area.

"I am real!" Future Dark said as he puffed out his chest. "I'm Phan-" He started again only to get cut off once again.

After hitting Dark on the head, again for the Kami-knows-what time, Krad came out of 'hiding' and stated so. "I'm tired of hiding." He wasn't really in hiding just standing behind Dark and was unnoticed by Emiko. Knowing that it really didn't make a difference whether he was behind Dark or not he took his opportune moment to move when he slammed his fist down on his other half's head.

"Ah! Who are you! Holly shit, if I didn't already have a husband…! Are you Dark's boyfriend?" Emiko yelled then whispered the last part to Krad who promptly started gaping like a fish out of water. And with that, Emiko fainted. Unable to resist the combination of black and gold her brain shut down and her body was no longer able to retain its normal functions. (A/n: the Niwa family isn't good with staying conscious ;)

"I need a therapist." Krad mumbled as he looked on at the unconscious mother.

"Your so cute!" Future Dark said as he glomped the seraph from the side. "And hot! Not even married women can resist you!" He continued as he let go of Krad and bounded into the house with his other half hot on his heals.

Dark looked down at his tamer's mother, sighed, and picked her up gently. Following the two inside he wondered if his future self had really just came-on to Krad or if it was all some big inside joke-teasing thing. Mumbling out the insanity of the future he closed the door and prepared for the yelling that was sure to erupt.


	8. Chapter seven: Aprons and Phobias

Kaosu o Toki Toraberu 

**Chapter seven: Aprons and Phobias**

_Disclaimer: . ;; do I really need to say it again? 'Cuz if you don't know by now... Learn to read._

_Summary: Dark and Krad have their own physical forms and end up transported into the past, set in the future with some unusual relationships. With a new enemy out to get them, Dark and Krad must convince their past selves to help them defeat the foe and get them back to their time, however things don't always go as planned._

_blah - author/outside point of view_

_"blah" - speaking_

'_blah' - thought_

_/ blah / - thought between Krad/Satoshi or Dark/Daisuke_

: Niwa's House:

"Strange." Dark said as he walked in the house. Everything was quite; too quite.

"Absolutely NOT!" An unknown scream was heard from the living room; rushing with Emiko in his arms Dark arrived to see Krad backing away from Towa (who had mysteriously gotten into the house before all of them). Towa had in her hands a pink frilly apron and was slowly approaching a cowering Krad. His future self was standing back and talking to Daikii and Kosuke, most likely about time travel and what not.

"Ahh! No! Get Off! Get OFFFFFF!!!" Krad screamed and yelled until his voice box couldn't take it any longer. "Get OFfFf-epp!" Krad voice had cracked and he was now coughing up a storm because of it.

Towa took her chance, the chance that the Kami had given her, and plunged in. Catching the hacking Hunter off guard Towa was able to succeed. The pink frilly apron was on; her job was done.

"Uh what's going on…?" Dark asked as he set Emiko on the couch and looked on at the bunch.

"Well you see…" Future Dark said in a hesitant tone, looking around nervously.

"Ugh…I hate frilly things." Krad moaned as he picked at the apron that was currently fastened on him.

"You wore a pink frilly skirt!" Future Dark yelled in disbelief, effectably cutting off any comments coming from the two elder males in the room.

"It wasn't a skirt! And it was salmon!" Krad yelled back blushing bright red, either in anger or embarrassment. (AN: I have had this conversation with a pair of pants. I refused to admit they were pink so I said that they were salmon. It went on for a couple of months…suffice to say…they are pink…but don't tell my conscious that! )

"Salmon's pink!" Dark yelled back, his eye twitching.

"Is not!" Krad yelled back once again.

"Is too!" Dark growled. "Salmon is so pink." He added as an after thought.

"It is not!" Krad stated venomously.

"Is too!" Dark continued.

"Is not!" And Krad kept on going.

"Is too!" Dark said in a determined voice.

"We're not starting this again! Shut up both of you and tell me what the hell is going on!" Past Dark shouted, silencing the room and all it occupants looked at him in shock and wonder. Emiko was, needless to say, woken by all the shouting and was looking on it surprise. Daisuke who had been woken up as well was equally shocked. No one had seen Dark act in such a way before. "Sorry it's been rough couple of hours…" Suffice to say that everyone had thought that Dark had finally lost it and would join Krad in the Tenshi's that have turned Psycho Club were quite surprised to hear the apology. Hence everyone in the room fell anime-style. "What? What did I say?" Dark asked the people on the floor in confusion. (AN: And we're getting further and further away from the plot…this is going to be a looooong story…)

"I'm not doing it!" Krad started off the conversation with passionately denying something.

"And what, pray tell, are you not doing?" Past Dark asked and the room went quite once again.

"Well I'll go make some breakfast since everyone's up." Emiko said only to be stopped sudden by yelling.

"NO!" Future Dark half yelled, half screamed.

"You can't Emiko-sama!" Towa said deeply upset as she ran quickly to cut the mother of the household off.

"Yes! Yes you can! Go now! Before they stop you! Go mother of the Wing Master! Please! GoOoOo! Spare me from the horror." Krad raved as he pleaded for Emiko to leave and spare him the job that was forcibly placed on him.

"What the hell are you talking about Krad? There's nothing wrong with cooking." Future Dark said as he grabbed his other half's ponytail and thoroughly dragged him across the room. Cutting off Emiko's comment before it left her mouth. (AN: That seems to happen a lot…)

"There is at 5:00 in the morning! No Damnit! Let Go! Let GO!" Krad screamed as he thrashed about trying to get out of the thief's grasp.

"You're acting like a child." The leather-clad thief retorted mockingly.

"Me!?!? Who's dragging who!?!?" Krad stated in an angry shocked manner.

"Can we PLEASE get back on track now?" Past Dark asked in a defeated voice as he once again silenced everyone in the room.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just let go of my hair!" Krad said in an annoyed tone, yanking his golden hair out of his other half's hand and stormed into the kitchen. Where he proceeded to make a lot of noise only to stop when the smell of food reached the others' noises. (Now it's only a little noise ) The said others looked at each other in confusion except Towa and Dark who smirked at each other in triumph.

"Ugh…my brain hurts…" Past Dark muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Will someone please tell me who is that golden haired man that is now cooking in my kitchen and making wonderful gourmet smells." Emiko said suddenly that everyone looked at her and stared an unnerving stare. (AN: I'm kinda goofy right now…hehe…)

: Half an Hour Later :

After a thorough discussion on 'what the hell was going on' and with time traveling everyone sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed a nice gourmet breakfast curtsy of our friendly-not-so-friendly-ex-psychotic-demonic-angel.

"Sooo...what was going on earlier?" Dark asked after swallowing his mouthful.

"Wait Krad? You mean Krad as in the Hunter of the Hikari's? That's the Krad who cooked for us? What-" Emiko asked in shock and looked over to the golden haired man that was ignoring everything around him and was currently playing around with his food.

"Damnit Shut UP! I've been trying to find out what the hell was happening when I walked in for about half a chapter now and I'll be damned if I don't find out now!" Past Dark shouted once again.

"Sorry." Emiko eeped at the fuming Dark.

"No, I'm sorry. I think its lack of sleep…" Past Dark replied and hung his head.

"Well why don't I clear things up for you." Future Dark piped up and recapped what had happened in the time they were outside. 'Better satisfy him before he flips; this is what you get for holding emotions in. I mean look what happened to Krad, he went and turned into some psychotic homicidal maniac.'

: Flashback :

"Dark your back late, is everything okay?" Kosuke asked in a concerned voice as he noticed the two angels come into the room.

"What are you doing here? Begone Demon!" Daikii yelled as he (threw sutras at the poor unsuspecting youkai, one hitting the kuroi clad ex-villain in the face and thoroughly pissing the victim off - just kidding that would have happened if DN Angel and Inuyasha merged and Kagome's crazy grandfather had been in the story, BWHAHAHAHA!!! You love me! ) stood protectably in front of Kosuke (AN: who's younger???). "Dark what are you doing, hayaku!"

"Jiji calm down, it's okay. Here I'll explain. Krad behave yourself." Dark replied as he put his hands up in a calming manner.

"Me behave? Me???? Are you seriously talking about me behaving??? Oh you're sooooo full of it." Krad growled pissed that he was being ignored. "That's it, prepare to-"

"Eya!!! It's you!!!" Towa yelled and squealed at the same time as she came to look at the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Dark. Please tell me that Towa isn't behind me right now." Krad begged to his other half.

"Uh...I can't do that..." Dark answered hesitantly.

"Damnit!" Krad growled in annoyance, closing his eyes in hopes of blocking the image of what was sure to come. "I think I just acquired a new phobia."

"Sorry." Dark said dispassionately.

"What's going on?" Kosuke asked in confusion while his father-in-law just looked on in mild shock.

"Aie!" Towa squealed and jumped onto the tenshi's back, rubbing her face against the silky golden hair.

"Off!" Krad yelled in anger.

"Oi! Towa get off him!" Dark yelled in annoyance.

"Who ARE you gorgeous?!" Towa asked the blonde in black, completely ignoring the thief next to her.

"If I told you I was a psychotic homicidal demonic angel would you let go and leave me alone?" Krad asked hopefully not portraying any of the underlining sarcasm that it was laced with.

"Huh?" Towa replied intelligently.

"Kraaad..." Dark whined dryly.

"What?" The golden seraph responded innocently.

"Nevermind." Sighed the Phantom Thief.

: A few minutes later :

"I got an idea!" Towa shouted out in randomness gaining the attention of Dark, Daikii and Kosuke who were talking about what happened. As well as the wary attention of one golden demonic tenshi that currently had a phobia of Niwa women, whether they just lived in the household or were Niwas by blood.

Towa had previously been detached from a complaining seraph after he explained who he really was and what he would do to the bird woman if she didn't detach herself from him. In reality Domesticated Krad most likely wouldn't have tied her down, plucked her feathers and boiled her alive but it definitely got the message across.

"Krad can cook breakfast for all of us." Towa announced happily.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Krad asked incredulously.

"I over heard Dark-sama saying something about you being a great cook when you threatened to boil me alive." The silver haired woman replied energetically.

"I see..." Krad stated annoyed, "I'm not cooking."

"Please?" Towa begged holding her hands up together.

"No." Krad said dryly, closing his eyes to show that he was purposely ignoring her as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Pretty pwease?" Towa pleaded with her voice gaining a baby tone.

"No." The tamed wild seraph replied disheartening.

"Pretty pretty please?" Towa continued and held up a frilly pink apron, "I even got you an apron."

"N-" Krad started again but opened his eyes and took a look at the said apron, "Absolutely NOT!" He screamed in horror.

: End of Flashback :

"And that's what happened." Future Dark stated as he finished his story.

"And that all happened in the time it took me to pick up Emiko and walk in the house?" Past Dark asked in somewhat shock.

"Yup." Dark's future self responded joyfully fully amused at recapping Krad's horror in the living room.

"Huh." Was all that the Dark from the current time could say.

"Why me?" Krad whined but was thoroughly ignored by everyone in favor of scarffing the rest of the meal down. "See me cook for all of you again..." He muttered in distaste but went back to his plate and continued playing with his food on.


End file.
